Truth or Dare The Gallagher &Blackthorne Way
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: The gang's at Macey's beach house, playing a very violent game of Truth or Dare. Cammie and Bex never patched their friendship up, but they do, in a way that saves them both from dying out. Very suckish at summaries. Alex
1. Do you Really Love Me?

I ran through the halls of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and tears fell out of my sapphire blue eyes and I didn't know or care where I was running. I just had to get away from Bex. I couldn't believe what she had said. I was about to go into our suite when I hear Bex telling Macey these horrible words "Cammie doesn't even deserve Zach, he's too hot and she's too…." Bex paused, thinking "she's too plain. I mean sure she isn't _ugly_, but she isn't super pretty like you and Liz and me are," At that I started running, running away from those hurtful words. But a spy can never run away. Ever. Spies have to never ever be surprised, just like Mr. Solomon told us. But at that moment, I was really surprised that Bex, my best friend, said those words and betrayed me. I didn't even look where I was going and I ran into something hard that smelled really good. I thought I ran into a wall, when I looked a bit up, I saw Zach's emerald green eyes looking at me, concerned. "What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, calling me that nickname he had come up with when we met at the Ruby Slipper exhibit. "Nothing," I lied. Lying is common for spies, but Zach is one of the only people I never lie to. Zach must have sensed that I was lying and he said "Tell me, Gallagher Girl. I know your upset about something," he said gently. Wow. I mean it. Wow. That boy can practically read my mind. He's an awesome boyfriend. I looked up to him, tears in my eyes. "Let's go to the passageway," I said and we walked to my favorite secret passage. "So what's wrong, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. "B-B-Bex said that-that I'm too p-p-pl-plain and that sh-she and L-Liz and-and M-Macey are-are f-far p-prettier and th-that you-you're t-t-too h-hot f-for me" I stuttered, tears coming out of my eyes. Zach hugged me and pressed his lips to mine. Then he smirked and said "Oh, really? Who says I like them more? You're my Cammie and I like you just the way you are. I would do anything to keep you, even die; you're the only person I have. You know what my mom is, so I don't have her, I have you, and you're a hundred times better than anyone on this planet, Gallagher Girl," I looked at his beautiful emerald green eyes and asked shakily "Y-you mean it, Zach?" "If I didn't mean it would I be doing this?" he said and then kissed my lips for 94 seconds, and me, being a teenage girl spy, I can count how romantic that is. Really romantic, and sexy because Zach is sexy. Really sexy. Man he can melt me and get me to say just about anything. I love Zach more than anything in this world, because well, he's Zach and he cares about...me. "Come on, Gallagher Girl, let's get back to our friends," I nodded slowly, not knowing what he was saying, when I realized what he said, I freaked out, because well, why would I want to see my friends after what Bex said? Well I would be willing to see Liz because sweet, innocent Liz always defended people and was never a traitor, I would sort of be willing to see Macey, because, she had sort of defended me, she hadn't acutally agreed with Bex. But, I just couldn't go back to see Bex, not even if she was my best friend, "was" being the key word. "Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" asked Zach, putting his arm around my shoulder. I nodded. "Really, Zach, I'm okay," I said, giving Zach a quick peck on the cheek. "Aww, Gallagher Girl, what happened to the lips?" asked Zach, whining in a little kid way. I laughed, then gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, Mr. Goode, considering you totally hogged my lips for 94 seconds, I won't try that again, because I'll probably die of air depravation, so sort of," I said grinning at Zach. We had arrived at my suite by that time. We walked in, and I saw Liz, Macey, and my other roomate that shall remain unamed sitting in a circle, Liz next to Jonas, Macey next to Michael, and You-Know-Who next to Grant. "Hi guys" I said, grinng and making eye contact with everyone BUT Bex. "Hey, Cammie and Zach" said Macey grinning at me. "We were just about to play Truth or Dare" she said. Dang it, Dang it, Dang it. This is going to be a looooooong night. Thanks sooooooo much Macey


	2. Macey POV for Disaster

**A/nB Okay guys, I know some of you got confused with Bex betraying Cammie like that. Let's put it this way: After Cammie came back, Cammie and Zach made up, but Bex began to fall in love with Zach, so now they ignore eachother, so it's kinda with a twist.**

**Oh, and here's the chapter ;)**

Macey POV

Seriously, I mean what Bex said about Cammie is really insulting. Like seriously. I know they're ignoring each other, but well, I, for one, say that talking like that about Cammie is totally off-track. Well I'm going to make them play a game together, a game that will make Bex confess what she said about Cammie. Let me think a moment... Got it! We're gonna play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat. Cam's pretty smart, she'll figure out how to make Bex reveal what she said. Personally, I'm neutral on Bex and Cam's argument, but I will say this, just this one time, I'm siding with Cam. "We're playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat" I announced. Cam looked like she wanted to strangle first Bex, because she was looking triumphant, then probably me, because I'm making her play with Bex. Cam studied me, then I think she got the message about the "trick", but I have a feeling that Bex will figure out how to get Zach with her. Gosh, that's the bad thing about being friends with a Baxter, is the devious mind they have. "Okay, guys, let's play" I said, as brightly I could. I placed the bottle in the middle as my friends got into a circle. I spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. "Sooooo, Zach Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?" I asked. "Double Dare" said Zach, without hesitating. "Okay, Zach, I double dare you to tell Bex that you will never get with her-like ever" I said, grinning. Bex looked like she wanted to kill me and Zach, but Zach, well let's just say, he looked positively writhing with joy. "Rebecca Baxter i am never getting with you" he said and then Liz and Cam, who were sitting together held on to eachother as it for moral life support, because at that moment, Bex lunged at Zach but he was fighting back. In about thirty seconds, Bex had a bloody nose, a cut lip, a black eye and she had blood coming out of her mouth and Zach had a couple bruises on his arms. oh god, this is going to be sooo bad

**A/N Okay guys, I finally updated (Sorry my computer crashed and then it took FOREVER to fix it) and I know it's a short chapter but I have a huge amount of homework and I'm doing my homework as i write this, but whoever reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, guys, you guys got lucky to get a chapter from me today because I have a lot of work to do on my science project so I thought I might work on my story. My mom said I could use my computer only to do my homework, but you know the saying "What you don't know won't hurt you" **** Anyway, so here's the chapter. Hopefully you guys got my teaser in your PM box. On to the story ;) **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this on the other chapters, all rights go to Ally Carter (You Rock Ally!) the only thing I own is the plot. This is the only time I mention disclaimer! (I'm quite forgetful)**

Liz POV

Just as Bex lunged at Zach who was cracking up (along with everyone else) I knew that there was about

29.6443% chance that Bex would let Zach live (Translation: He's probably gonna die) Zach easily avoided Bex's punch and her attempt to choke him. The he said "Rebecca, Rebecca, you're losing your touch if that's all you can do" which made Bex get even madder and try looking for something to guarantee Zach/ Cammie's death, because well, she's pretty mad at Cammie too. Once Macey and I got hold of Bex's arms and stopped her, well, she got calmer about 38.343% and i thought we might be able to prevent her from committing murder and getting expelled. Her face, however was still red from anger because of what Zach had said (And she wasn't being dramatic). Now that she was calm enough, Zach leaned over and spun the bottle and it landed on… guess who (not me) Cammie. Zach smirked and said "Cammie I dare you to break into your mother's office to find out whether she and Joe are going to get married"  
Seriously, I mean couldn't Zach pick a better dare for Cammie? Too simple. Well maybe not, because a spy's life is never simple. Luckily, not having stayed in CoveOps, life is not so dangerous for me.  
Cammie stood up, and at that moment, we heard the gunshots and then... a scream. A scream that sound exactly the same as Tina Walter's scream. All of a sudden, nothing mattered that was concerning the game. We had to make sure Tina was okay. And if she wasn't and the Circle of Cavan was here, well, we gotta make sure Cammie's safe, and then, I don't know what we'll do. Tell me, why, WHY, doesn't a textbook exist that says how to defeat the Circle? We ran out of our suite and we saw Tina all right, but her body was pale, her hair resting delicately on her shoulder, her eyes closed. And next to her, a red-headed small girl lay dead next to Tina. And it was Anna Fetterman. We turned around when we heard a yell. And it wasn't the CIA, it was Zach's mom.


	4. Revenge of Catherine and the consquences

**A/N Guys im super super super super sorry for the long wait in updating Truth or Dare but I won't keep you waiting with my excuses, but I promised myself that I would update all my stories except song fics as they're basically one-shots at least once today. I have already updated Spies and Civilians Don't Mix today early in the morning and im finishing up chapter 5 for a Spy is Never Safe and I'm working on chapter 3 of spies and civilians don't mix, and also I promised I'm DEFINITELY gonna start updating truth or dare because that's the story, for some reason, people seem to most like (and I got 14 reviews to prove it) **

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY! TROOPS! MARCH!**

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

She lunged forward, and successfully grabbed my ankle. I tried pushing her away from me, but she wouldn't let go, and she took out a small knife and held it next to my ankle veins. "Now, Cammie, we wouldn't want you to die of blood loss and vein cuts, would we? Now tell me what I want to know, and you can erase this from your memory, and then we can leave you in peace and we won't bother you." Bex lunged at her but she kept one hand on my ankle and with the other hand, the one holding the knife, she pressed it lightly against Bex's calf, making her yell curses. She calmly smiled. "Now, Rebecca, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want me to kill you, so don't try to save Cammie over here or both of you are gone. I saw all of her men forming a circle around my friends and Zach leaped forward and kicked one, knocking him out, he grabbed his gun and started shooting the men who were surrounding him. Bex stayed where I was, but Liz started kicking and fighting, landing on a big man's back and choking him until he was knocked unconscious. Macey, meanwhile was jumping and flipping, landing on some of her men's jaws, backs, heads, or other parts that hurt a lot when stepped on by a girl that weighs 118 pounds and then knocked out by her kicks. Bex finally managed to punch Zach's mother so hard she had blood trickling from her mouth. Bex grabbed her knife and vigorously cut at her body, forming deep cuts in a lot of her skin. She pulled me up and cried "Cammie, run!" The rest of the guys were doing this really cool domino effect where they came kicking from many directions, knocking men into each other's heads, making them fall unconscious, I saw a man with a gun take aim at Bex's back for cutting Zach's mother. I ran to Bex, pushing her out of the way, and crouching myself down low so I wouldn't be hit by the gun. No doubt about it, this was the strangest truth or dare game ever played.

**A/N sorry it's short guys, but it's nearing my bedtime (10:45 p.m.) and I gotta wash up before bed, and don't worry this isn't becoming a total attack. They'll get back to playing after they wipe out these guys, after all, they're still in Macey's living room, so yeah, they'll get back to playing most likely next chapter or the chapter after that. I know most people don't update when they're on break, but that's when I update the most, since during the rest of the time I'm REALLY busy with homework (and I'm only in 6****th**** grade… and I'm learning pre-algebra!) so now that I'm on vacation I write more often just so you know**

**Love ya~ Alex**


	5. AN BUT IM SUPER SORRY!

**A/N Okay guys just gonna clear something up. Someone asked me why Cam and Zach are mad at Bex. Well turns out Bex lied to Cammie and did like Zach and then in GG5 when Cammie and Zach make up? Yeah, she got real jealous. Also remember in GG5 when Bex finally forgives Cammie in times of tension? Well, same in this story, Cammie forgave Bex (but not completely) Really sorrry this is just an authors note but I felt like i had to say it. Also Idk why no one has seen my cousins M rated fanfic (although that kinda explains it) Be careful with the angel. Again super sorry this is an authors note. I will try updating tomorrow though so sit tight for just one more day**

***hides behind virtual rocks* haha**

**Love ~Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, I'm FINALLY managing to update I know ill just shut up. (I ate a bunch of Hershey's and chocolate makes you happy so yeah..)**

**~Alex**

I saw Bex catch my eye for a split second, nothing more, and her eyes said "thank you" but then she turned away, (probably because a big dude was trying to jump on her). I saw Liz and Macey overtaking a large guard, and when Liz turned around and gave him a roundhouse kick, Macey rolled him over and slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead, knocking him out cold until at least morning. One by one, the guards got knocked out. Finally, only one person was standing: Catherine Goode. She didn't look scared in the slightest since she was surrounded by 8 violent 21 year olds. I felt that we should all jump on her at the count of three. I didn't look at my friends, but somehow I knew that they were going to follow. Call me nuts or call it deja vu, but I actually thought we were communicating through telepathy. And i was kind of right. I counted to thee in my head, and all off my friends leaped forward will guns, knifes and Napotine patches in their hands. I heard her scream as Liz and Jonas stabbes a knife into her leg. I saw Zach, Bex, Macey and Grant point guns at her head and at the same time they shot, and then Catherine Goode was dead. I looked down at the face of the woman who had chased me for a secret I didn't know I knew. The face of the woman who was the mom of my unofficial boyfriend. She was gone. She would never lay a hand on me, or make me repeat those terrible screams I had screamed while she tortured me on those terrible days in summer. I knew the Cammie i used to be was gone. Replaced with one who killed people. True, they were evil people, and I was trained to kill people, but I never knew how my mom and Mr. Solomon could kill so easily. I had cried and cried after killing a man who had tried to kill me and my best friend. Just then, Liz and Jonas came, with a sort of truck with a place to dump things. We knew we had to dump the bodies there, and so we carried them. I didn't want to touch her, neither did Zach. She had hurt us both in ways that I would never forget. Her laughter will always haunt my dreams and nightmares. This was just a game, but I learned a lesson. And that's that there are much worse games to play (DIRECT QUOTE FROM BOOK 3 OF HUNGER GAMES!).

**A/N I know, not very good, but it's 11:30, and besides they will get back to the game, now that the attack is over. I'm just stating how the death of Catherine affects Cammie, that Catherine will never really be gone. She'll haunt Cammie's nightmares for ever. Just to clear it up**

**~Alex :P**


	7. Monkeys and Spies

**A/N Trying to update everyday now, and I wanna give a shout-out this chapter to:**

**booklover4life12-Neither can i :D but it's good, no?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (I would have written more books...)**

**~Alex**

When we got back to Macey's living room, it didn't look like there had been a massive murder there. I was shocked the CIA hadn't sent Aunt Abby, or Mom or Mr. Solomon, because well, we had just killed someone without adult supervision (not that spies really care much about that..but I didn't want Mom to worry). We sat in the circle again, and Liz said in a shaking, scared voice, like if someone were to come out and start trying to kill us, "T-t-ruth or D-d-dare, M-macey?" "Dare" said Macey, her eyes not showing the slightest hint of being afraid, like Liz. "I d-d-dare you to climb the palm tree in the backyard and scream like a monkey until a neighbor comes out and looks at you" Everyone laughed, because Liz never said anything inappropriate, but boy do her dares make you wanna regret saying dare. Macey had a wicked grin on her face. "Okay. I'll do it, Lizzie" She got up and we followed her out the back door. She started climbing the tree, which was about 26 feet high, and when she got to the very top she started making hilarious noises like "Oooh, ooh aah aah" like an actual monkey. She grinned at us, as a neighbor in a bathrobe came out and shook his head sadly. "21 year olds are crazy enough, but politician's 21 year olds are even crazier" he said. She slid back down, as the neighbor went inside his house. "You see, Macey" said Bex, punching her shoulder "Politician's are insane, especially their spy daughters". Macey didn't seem the slightest embarrassed. "It's not my fault I'm the daughter of two of the largest idiots in the country" she said, rolling her eyes. We laughed. Everyone still seemed tense, laughing awkwardly, because, well, you're not supposed to kill people just like that. On a mission, for example, you have permission, because the person may get in the way of your mission, but just, kill them? Without CIA operatives there? Or, at least, experienced operatives, because Im pretty sure a group of 8 21 year old spies isn't what we call "seasoned and experienced operatives" We got back to the circle and Macey said "Bexy, truth or dare?" she asked. Bex glared at her for calling her Bexy, but she said "Dare, McHenry" and evil glint in her eye. "I dare you to prank call Cammie's mom and say "You're not smart" in Arabic" Macey grinned at Bex, as she saw the horror that registered on Bex's face. Telling Headmistress Morgan that she wasn't smart was like telling Macey that she wasn't rich. Just. Not. Possible. "I can't do that! She's the Headmistress" Bex exclaimed. "But you have to do it. It's a dare" said Macey in a singsong tone. Poor Bex

**A/N Aww, poor Bex. Do you think she'll do it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay guys, next chappie! I left you on a cliffy with Bex's dare. I decided that….she'll do the dare! You do not know how much trouble she's gonna get in! I'm gonna do shout-outs on every chapter now. Shout-outs to:**

**GallegherGirlXOX- :D You just made my day! And yeah, Bex may be a daredevil but can she face the wrath of Rachel Morgan?**

**booklover4life12-You were right! Ding Ding! You win the grand cash prize of infinite money (If I had that much)!**

**~Alex**

**Cammie POV**

We looked at Bex, wondering if she would go with the dare, because even _I_ wouldn't do something that risky. Despite evidence to the contrary, I don't do insane things like that. But boy, what Macey had proposed was more insane than a Level Four security infraction. Bex had her hand on her chin, wondering. Then she said, ever so slowly, "Fine, McHenry, I'll do it, but boy are you gonna get it bad!" We decided that Mom could trace the phone back to Macey's house so we decided to break into a neighbor's house and "borrow" their phone. Macey snuck next door, grabbed a cell phone, and slipped back outside. She handed the phone to Bex, who slowly dialed my mother's cell phone number. She put it on loudspeaker and Jonas had to cover Liz's mouth to keep her from yelling out in surprise.

Bex is bold. Headmistress Morgan is italics

**Bex: **مرحبا، يا سيدتي **(Hello, Madam)**

_Headmistress Morgan: _من هو هذا؟ _(Who is this?)_

**Bex: **كنت غبي وأنت لا الذكية على الإطلاق، راشيل مورغان **(You're stupid and you're not smart in the slightest, Rachel Morgan)**

Bex had made her voice incredibly deep and so, right then she hung up before Liz could explode in laughter. We all cracked up and Liz finally let her laughter out, which had made her face turn red as she tried to restrain her laugh. "Macey, I swear, as soon as you return that damn cell phone, I am gonna kill you!" said Bex, but she too was laughing. Macey returned the phone, leaving no fingerprints, and Grant, Nick, Zach and Jonas together had to restrain Bex from committing murder on Macey McHenry, one of the most powerful people in America, and a very good spy. We went back inside, where Grant was still restraining Bex. "My turn" said Bex, a wicked grin on her face. She turned to Nick. "Nick, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare, Rebecca" he said. Bex just grinned wider, no doubt she was planning something to break Macey. "I dare you to tell Macey who your first was with and your first everything, and who else have you dated before her" said Bex. Macey froze. Nick might have not had his first kiss with Macey, although Macey had. Nick might have dated other girls before Macey, but Macey hadn't. Bex was planning to break Macey's heart with Nick's dare. That was going just slightly to far. "Bex, that's gonna ruin the relationship between Macey and Nick" said Liz, trying to make her back out of it. "That's going a bit too far, Bex" I said. "I know your mad, but you want to leave Macey heartbroken for life because she dared you to make a stupid prank call?" I tried. "Cammie, Liz, I'm gonna have to say this one day anyway" said Nick. "My first kiss was with Tina Walters…" he paused, and as if on cue, Macey's eyes were full of tears. "Mace, I'm sorry! I didn't know you then! I met Tina Walters in freshman year over summer break when her parents and my parents went on a joint mission and we had to spend the summer together. My first date was with you. My first girlfriend was…Tina Walters" he said really fast. "Nick, I swear you are not gonna make it out of here alive" threatened Grant. Macey was full on crying now, and then she got up and ran out of the room. "What the bloody hell have you done now, Nick?" yelled Zach, as Nick got up to run after Macey. He, Grant and Jonas stopped Nick and started yelling threats at him, while Bex, Liz and I ran after Macey. Poor Macey. Her first boyfriend and he had to break her heart. Although, when you think of it, we could have let her enjoy her love by never letting her know, and Bex just had to ask, even when we told her not to. Now she had ruined Nick and Macey's relationship. Their relationship would never be the same after what Nick had confessed. I mean, Macey doesn't hate Tina Walters. Gallagher Girls don't hate other Gallagher Girls. Macey didn't _hate_ Tina Walters, but still, if I found out Zach had dated Anna Fetterman before me, I wouldn't be happy either. I don't hate Anna Fetterman. In fact I love her, but if Zach were to date Anna Fetterman, I wouldn't tolerate it, and I don't see why Macey should tolerate it. This Truth or Dare game had turned to matters of life and death. The death of Catherine a few hours ago. Bex potentially ruined Nick and Macey's future together. She had ruined their life. This wasn't just truth or dare. It was confessions of love and things so harmful and the things in Sublevel Three couldn't compete with it. All I could think was, why Macey?

**A/N Hi guys! It's snowing crazy here in Chicago, but since it's warm in my room I updated. Poor Macey. What do you guys think Zach, Jonas and Grant will do/say to Nick to bring him to his senses about Macey?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi guys! I know I published a chapter few hours ago, but I was bored and I don't wanna start my homework…. D:**

**Shout out this chapter goes to one of my favorite reviewers who is loyal and leaves a review every chapter:**

**GallegherGirlXOX- Did you get me about Cammie and Zach boy-friend and girl friend but not actually going on dates?**

**Since I'm back from my 2 month break I plan on updating for the people who missed me (xD I doubt anyone missed me with such awesome authors out there :) I'm updating at least once a day. Back to the story.**

**~Alex**

**Liz POV**

We had caught up to Macey, but she ran to the beach house's disguise closet and then we lost her. "I can't believe we lost her! Damn Nick! If the threat's true the guys are gonna rip his balls off before he gets out of there" said Bex, annoyed. "Macey" I called out softly. I heard a tiny sob and I followed it, trying not to make noise, and then I saw her. Macey was curled up in a ball in the corner near and huge pile of clothes, which half of her body had disappeared inside.

"Macey" I whispered, almost afraid of touching the version of Macey McHenry that none of us had ever seen.

"He never did love me…" when she spoke it was so soft I doubted she said it.

"He loves you, I know he does. He dated Tina Walters because he didn't know you. Tina Walters is nothing compared to you, Macey. If he had met you both at the same time he would have chosen you" this time Cammie spoke, and she gently brushed a strand of Macey's black hair back.

"Macey, everyone's gonna bloody make sure that he learns his lesson this time" said Bex, putting an arm around Macey as she sobbed

"He really loves you, Macey…not because of your looks or power or richness. He loves the _real_ you, and I know that riches and looks and power don't mean anything to him. He's happy with the Macey no civilian ever sees. That's the real you and he would never change anything about it" I said, and those simple words seem to have the real effect on her

"Do you think so?" said Macey, her eyes meeting mine. I may have been the genius, but the genius in me had never had so much pressure put on her

"Yes, I do" I said, honestly, because I did think he loved her

"Macey, do you want to go face him" said Cammie gently

Macey nodded slowly. "I have to tell him how… how he affects me in everything he does" she said in a soft voice.

We all nodded silently. Bex and Cammie helped Macey to her feet and we walked ever so slowly to the living room where we could hear Zach screaming curses at Nick while Grant said "Nick, that's not how you treat someone you love. If I treated Bex like that I'd be dead! You have to learn to treat them like _girls_! They can't take that much heartbreak! They can take the punches and the kicks, but not the heartbreaks! They may be spies, but they're girls all the same! They're not like you, Nick! You can take it if Macey dated someone before you, but she can't! God damn Nick!"

I heard Zach screaming more swear words at Nick and Jonas was trying to calm him down. Cammie rolled her eyes and went to calm him down

"Zach will you just shut up with the curses! We get it! Grant's message makes more sense than screaming pointless curses at Nick!" snapped Cammie.

I faintly heard Zach mutter "Finally, here comes the only person who can stop me from committing murder"

Macey walked in with Bex and I and I saw Nick make eye contact with Macey, his eyes screaming "I'm sorry"

Grant and Zach let go of him so Macey could talk to Nick in private. They left to another room, and we just sat there. Jonas and I sat on the couch, honestly exhausted with this game. I saw Cammie in the corner of the room, trying to calm down Zach. Bex and Grant had started talking quietly, so we couldn't hear them. I finally saw Zach calm down enough to not have his hands in fists.

I finally spoke "Poor Macey" I said

Jonas put his arm around my shoulder "I know" he said.

"But why would Nick do something like that? Couldn't he have lied? It would have made Macey feel better" I said, honestly frustrated, because this was a problem I couldn't solve.

"It's not that easy, Lizzie," he said softly. "He couldn't just…lie just like that. It's not spies in this case. It's love. It'd be one thing if I lied to you and told you I understand Einstein's E=Mc2 but I don't really, it'd be quite another if, for example, I lied to you that I had never dated anyone before you, but I did, in fact date Courtney Bauer before you. That's why Nick couldn't lie. Anyway, the truth would come out. Macey always questions everything" he said

I thought about what Jonas had said. He had a point. Nick just couldn't lie to Macey about that. If he said the truth or he lied, it would still hurt Macey. Macey was just that type of person who needed people to tell her the truth. Her heart lived on that. She had been selfish when she came to the Gallagher Academy, but she had never had the truth, or love, she needed. Now she did and her heart was breaking.

After about half an hour, Macey came back with Nick, and they weren't looking like lovebirds, but they weren't looking at each other in a hurt way.

"So, shall we get back to the game?"

**A/N Hey guys! I thought I'd get it out tomorrow but I got it out today! This is a chapter that basically says what Macey needs to show her real self if you get me. Hasta la vista (Bye)**

**~Alex**


	10. OMG! AN but sorry

**A/N Sorry this is just an A/N but you cannot BELIEVE what happened today. Since my aunt is having a baby, she told me to go to this website called babycenter to find a cute baby name and it has a category that says Male and one that says Female and the names were right next to each other. Then guess what names i saw next to each other? On the Males one it said "Zachary" and on the girls one it said "Cameron" and i was like OMG!**

**BTW my aunt said she likes the name cameron so she might pick it for the baby! weee im gonna have a cousin named Cammie!**

**~Alex**


	11. Liz's Revenge

**A/N Yes I know I'm an idiot for not updating in like a week...But i had a very umm...traumatizing week...I got a C and a D because my reading teacher is dumb and messed up on the grades although the fatty won't admit it...and in math I ALMOST got a B...only one more point...and then my laptop crashed and I lost everything..I was writing the next 3 chapters on it in Word Document 2007 and I lost everything (i'll say it again). Im gonna take it to my computer teacher though, and ask him. Anyway here I am writing on my desktop computer. I'll shut up now**

**~Alex**

_Previous Chapter_

_"So, shall we get back to the game?"_

**MACEY POV!**

I kinda thought Bex was out of her mind when she asked we get back to the game. I had just had a traumatizing heartbreak experience! Yes, Nick and I _had_ patched it up a bit. He told me everything, and our relationship wasn't the same, but I didn't hate him to death either, so that was a good thing...I think. But I was a spy, so I put on a face that said I wasn't cheerful but I wasn't that sad either. "Sure. Isn't Nick next to dare someone?" I asked. Cammie looked at me as if she knew I was faking, she could always tell.

We sat in the circle again and Nick looked at Zach and said "Truth or Dare. Zach?" said Nick. "Truth, Nicholas. I'm not taking any chances" said Zach, smirking as usual.

"Is it true you've dated anyone else besides Cameron Ann Morgan?" asked Nick. That jerk. He always needed a heart to break. First mine like 10 minutes ago and now Cammie's? Although I'm pretty sure Zach has never dated anyone besides Cam.

"It is not true" said Zach, and I heard Cammie finally let out her breath.

"Jonas, truth or dare?" asked Zach

"D-dare" said Jonas

"Positive about that, Jonas? You could still back out" said Zach

"I'm not gonna back out so just ask the question bob dammit" (My friends and I swear like that...xD) said Jonas.

"Fine. I dare you to handcuff yourself and Liz together and then handcuff yourself to the post of a lab table for an hour while we sit back and touch all your techno-nerd stuff" said Zach

"Sometimes I hate you to death, Goode, but I gotta do it. Sorry sweetie" said Jonas, kissing Liz's cheek.

So Grant handcuffed them together, and then handcuffed them to the lab table, and then we started moving around the round, picking up strange things they had created, while Liz screamed "Don't touch that!"

"But, Lizzie, you see you can't get away from there" said Grant, grinning

An hour passed and Liz was screaming her head off when we untied her. She ran to her chemicals and said "Bob dammit, you guys you messed up Mr. Solomon's cure" her eyes went wide with fright and the horror of that seemed to sink in when we realized what we had done.

Moments later, however, Liz burst out laughing and said "You should have seen your faces! This isn't a cure for Solomon...it's a wart creator!"

Liz's eyes had tears in them from laughter. "It was to get revenge for that hour of torture..." she said, grinning.

"Now shall we get back to the game...for yet more revenge" said Jonas.

It was clear that guy had something up his sleeve.

**A/N It's midnight I know but I felt I had to publish to make it up. Not very long, I'm sorry but I got math homework to do. Yeah I'm that type of girl. Nite Nite don't let the bed bugs bite**

**~Alex**


	12. Pillows and Underwear

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back...but at school :( recess anywho back to the story. I left you guys hanging with Jonas's dare. Boy they're gonna get it bad.**

**~Alex**

CAMMIE POV

Jonas and Liz were grinning that evil-genius smile that seems to come with every single genius in existence. Gosh, Zach was gonna get it bad

"Soooo...Cammie, truth or dare" said Jonas.

Crap. I knew he'd get back at Zach through me. No kidding. Why do guys have to be so confusing?

"Truth. Like Zach said, I'm not taking chances when the two of you get together."

Jonas looked happy, like that was _just_ what he wanted me to choose. Oh boy

"Is it true that you hated Zach when you first met him?" asked Jonas.

Crap. I am gonna DIE. I never did think that Zach knew I had "hated" him , just that I was annoyed at him.

But yes, I must admit I hated Zach a bit at the beginning. A bit! You can't blame me!

I had to answer the truth, but I wanted to lie so bad, so I was when Liz held up a truth ring...the version that can NEVER be tricked.

"Cam, before you try and lie, you can't lie to this" said Liz in a sing-song voice. Wow. She may be a girl who's good with technology and facts, but I didn't dare forget she was probably the most dangerous one of us.

"Fine. I'll say the truth" I said, taking a deep breath. "Yes, Zach I hated you a little. A little! Don't get mad! It's because of...the Ruby Slippers mission" I said

I took a chance to glance at Zach. He hadn't batted an eye. All he said was "I knew anyway, Gallagher Girl. Don't get me wrong, you're a good spy, but you're expressions are a slight bit too easy to read" he said

I glared at Liz and Jonas. "You knew I hated him right? You just did that to get back at him" I asked

A guilty look passed Liz's face, but Jonas said calmly "Yeah. We wanted to get back at you both"

"Me? What did I do?!" I exclaimed.

"Err...good question. I'll tell you when I figure it out" said Jonas

"Jonas!" I yelled

Everyone cracked up as I lunged at Jonas with a pillow. Yeah, I know. Gosh Cammie what can a pillow do?

I hit him with the pillow and it exploded with feathers. Then I remembered. Jonas is allergic to feathers.

Take that Jonas Anderson!

"Achoo! Achoo!" sneezed Jonas as feathers flew all over his face

"Now, do you think you can answer my question Jonas, or shall we have another allergic reaction that'll send you to the hospital" I said.

Woah. I've been spending too much time with Macey and Bex.

I aimed at Jonas with another pillow, but Zach grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Cam, I thought we agreed there would be no violence with anyone at the beginning of the game" he said.

"I was crossing my fingers behind my back, so it doesn't apply to me!" I spat

"Cammie, calm down, gosh, it's just a stupid little dare!" said Macey

I turned to look at her, and took a deep breath. "Maybe I am overdoing it" I admitted.

"Good. Let's take a break from the game. And by "break" I mean go to town" said Macey.

Naturally, the guys immediately said they didn't want to go. "I wasn't asking" said Macey.

So we had to drag the guys to a van while Macey drove, keeping a close eye on Nick.

We pulled up in front of Victoria's Secret. Liz and I groaned. The guys, however were looking particularly happier, now that they were gonna see their girlfriends wearing incredibly tiny underwear.

Zach, luckily, was the only guy who didn't look pleased. In fact, I'm pretty sure he didn't want to go to Victoria's Secret, even now that he knew we were gonna try on underwear.

I wonder why?

**A/n Sorry i've been gone so long, I've been working on a song fic with help from my awesome friend, GallagherGirlXOX, who's been helping me. I won't tell what song it is, until you review! See ya!**

~Alex


	13. Zachy-poo

**A/N I'm back! I was busy working on a new story called "The Rules of Crushing on Joe Solomon" They're the same age and Cammie doesn't wanna like Joe because he humiliated her with brush passes. Kinda like when she meets Zach but it's gonna change later on in the story. I left you guys hanging on why poor wittle Zachy-poo is feeling upset. Oh My Goldfish. Did I just say wittle Zachy-poo!? Oh well...what is done is done**

**~Alex, a girl who's really hungry for Nutella peanut butter. I NEED MY NUTELLA TO LIVE! *dies* I wouldn't really die guys, then you wouldn't know why Zachy-poo is upset. WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT!? **

**Zach POV**

Either Cammie is a better spy than I thought, or I'm getting sloppier, because I could tell that she knew something was thing is I hacked into Circle's files after you know, we killed my mom, and I found out some Blackthorne Circle members were in that plaza (The stores in the plaza are Victoria's Secret, Pizza Hut, Walmart, cricKet cellphone company, Burlington Coat Factory and a few beauty parlors) to try to kidnap Cammie and the rest of us, because well, we killed the leader of the Circle.

As soon as we got out of the van, Cammie said "Zach and I are heading to the Pizza Hut. I'm starving"

Macey shrugged. "Okay"

We turned a corner and as soon as we were out of sight Cammie turned to face me "What's up with you? And don't say nothing, because I know something's up"

I decided to tell her the truth. Well for two reasons the truth A)It didn't feel right lying to her like it used to and B) She was wearing Liz's truth ring that can never be fooled

I took a deep breath. "You see Cam, after we killed...my mom, I hacked into the Circle's files and then I found that as soon as we killed her, the deputy commander sent a command for the nearest teenage Circle members to come and kill us" I said.

I saw her eyes go wide as she realized what was going on. She looked around nonchalantly, like if she were just deciding which store to go to, but I knew better. She was looking for teenage spies.

"The group of guys about 60 feet away staring at us" said Cammie, and I didn't dare turn my head. We started walking inside a store with security guards aka spy guards. One of them I knew for a fact was Joe's alias, James Michaels. I muttered to him "Seven teenage Circle members"

He nodded. "I have eyeball" he said.

We walked to the rack near him, just in case. Just then the teenagers walked in. I recognized one of them as a guy that came to Gallagher in the exchange. I think his names was Kendall Williams or something because he stared right at me, and then at Cammie.

"Why are all you boys coming into a girl's clothing store?" asked James.

"Because, we're looking for our friend" said one of the guys.

"There are only 4 girls in the store right now, and all 4 have a guy with them. Now, shoo from here!" said James.

They had no choice but to leave, maybe to Victoria's Secret to get back at the rest of my friends.

Oh boy...

**A/N Okay, soooooo what's up? lol, anyway hope you like this chapter. I know it's short (i'm sorry for like the 40th time)**

**bye bye**

**~Alex, again A GIRL WHO IS HUNGRY FOR HER NUTELLA...calm down ale, calm down xD**


	14. Being Followed?

**A/N The Queen of Nutella is back! I know it was a long...2 days or something (Whenever I'm on break I lose track of the date), but would you believe that the last chapter had been sitting in my Doc Manager and I apparently never published it! I meant to publish it 2 weeks ago! Oh, well this way you get two updated**

**XD~Alex **

Macey POV

I felt someone watching me. No it wasn't spy training. It was just... a feeling or something. I bent down to tie my shoe, and when I was done I stopped to look at a display behind us, so I could find whoever was stalking us as we buy underwear.

All I saw were 7 teenage boys, and, I noticed something on their clothes. On the bottom of their jeans, there was a tiny logo, and I instantly recognized it as the Circle logo. Crap!

Did that mean...they were out to get us for you know, killing a Circle leader?! But it only happened 3 hours ago! No way could they have found so fast.

Unless...of course. We sent to body to morgue at Langley, and there must be at least one Circle member planted in that department, because the Circle wouldn't have found out for at least another day unless we'd been ratted out.

How could we have been so stupid?! We _know_ that there are leaks and double agents withing the CIA and Langley. Why hadn't we just dumped the body in a river!

I wanted to hurl myself off the tallest tower of the Gallagher Academy, just like Cammie almost had, for being so stupid.

Then I remembered, _Cammie!_

They were going to go out for Cammie and Zach mainly!

And they were alone!

There were probably other Circle members chasing them. I knew they had gone to a little girl clothing store on the other side of the plaza, and there was a CIA member as security guard, James.

I knew that he had been on a mission to take down the Circle a few years ago, and his team had managed to eliminate one branch of the Circle.

Sure, it was a minor branch, unimportant, it made no difference to the Circle, but still, he had done something against the Circle, so I prayed he would help defend Cammie and Zach without revealing he was the agent on Operation Broken Branch.

I led the group away from them, and we wove our way through a bunch of other customers and then I nudged them.

"You guys, we have seven Circle members on our tail. You know those 7 teenage guys we saw a little while ago?" I said, and everyone nodded.

"I saw the Circle logo on their jeans and I could see a tiny part of a gun on one of the guys. Stupid guys" I said, shaking my head.

Just then, I felt my iPhone vibrate. It was a text from Cammie:

Macey, watch out. When we were at that girl shop, we were being tailed by 7 teenage guys, and James knew they were Circle members, so he managed to get them out of the store with the fact that there were no girls in their group. Dumb guys.

Anyway, Macey, watch out, because I know they're going for you, and when they were still 20 yards away, I saw guns on them and the outlines of knives hidden up their sleeves. Be careful.

I looked up from my phone. Everyone was staring at me.

"Who was it?" asked Liz.

"It was a text from Cammie. Those guys that were chasing us, tailed her first, but James managed to get them out of the store cause he knew they were Circle members, so she said she was positive they're coming for us. They have knives and guns, according to Cammie" I finished.

Just then a shadow fell behind me.

"Well, well, well Ms. McHenry, being a tattle aren't you? No need to gossip your little 'friend's' info" said the male voice.

"We ought to teach them all a lesson, shan't we?" said another rough, male voice.

Uh oh.


	15. AnChapter

**A/N Hi guys! I have some announcements to make**

**1: I can't write song fics anymore, cause someone's been stalking me (No not you Jommie) and they said you're not allowed to write song fics! I'm sad too :(**

**2:I'm working on a new story. Yes i know, i'm terrible at updating, but mainly I've been thinking that I'll finish "A Spy is Never Safe" in the next 2 or 3 chapters, and I'll write maybe 10 chapter for "The Rules of Crushing on Joe Solomon", then maybe a few more for "Spies and Civilians Don't Mix". Don't worry...I'm gonna keep writing chapters for Truth or Dare.**

** , the new story is called "Life after Daddy" it's based on GG6, when Cammie's trying to get over losing her dad.**

**4: I'm not gonna write any author's notes for the next 3 chapters...I swear**

**5:WHO ELSE HEARD GG6 IS COMING OUT? It's out on September 24, 2013, that's the day after my mom's b-day! I'm so happy :,)**

** . ?ikwid=Ally%2520carter&ikwsec=Home**

**~Alex**

_Previous Chapter_

_Just then a shadow fell behind me._

_"Well, well, well Ms. McHenry, being a tattle aren't you? No need to gossip your little 'friend's' info" said the male voice._

_"We ought to teach them all a lesson, shan't we?" said another rough, male voice._

_Uh oh._

* * *

__Macey POV

I felt his hand cover my mouth so I couldn't scream, so I grabbed his arm and twisted it at a 277 degree angle, which, I might add, hurts. He let me go, and I took the advantage to backflip and kick him on the nose.

We heard a large crack as his nose broke and blood started spattering on the floor

"You guys run, we'll hold them off" yelled Grant, signaling for us girls to go. Grant, Nick and Jonas, started using their assasin skills to hurt them, but the Circle guys had gone to Blackthorne, too, so they knew what was going on.

Liz led the way, as we ran through displays, knocking underwear boxes off the displays.

"Hey! You girls, what are you doing?!" yelled a security guard.

The guard caught Liz as we ran by, and he picked her up. Poor Liz looked terrified to death.

"What are you girls doing?" yelled the guard.

"Sir, please put her down, we're being attacked in aisle 9, and they had a gun...and our boyfriends told us to run while they hold them off" cried Bex in a very convincing voice. Heck I would have believed her.

Then it struck me she wasn't lying. The guard put Liz down and started sprinting toward aisle 9, where the guys were fighting 7 to 3.

That was unfair ratio, but I couldn't do anything about it. Bex and I walked to Liz, and we saw that all the color had drained from her already pale face.

"Liz?" I said, in a gentle, voice, approaching Liz, who had started to shake.

Poor Lizzie. I wonder how the guys are doing.

**A/N Ok...This is a preview of chapter 14 cause I gotta go to bed and I don't have time to finish the chapter. Final draft of Chapter 14 will be out tomorrow night.**

**XD Follow me on twitter: **

_ /AleAwesome301_


	16. Getaway

Zach POV

I had to get her out of there. Let's just say, killing my mother is one of the best things I have ever done. But then again, what had I done? Put Cammie in even more danger? Cammie was yelling through her phone at Macey

"Y-you mean the guys are fighting them off? But there's only THREE of them, and SEVEN trained assassins! How's Liz?" she was yelling.

"Gallagher Girl, calm down!" I said, but it was useless because she was already outside and sprinting toward the store.

I tore after her and caught her wrist just as she was about to go in the store.

"Cammie! If they find out you're now _in the store, _they'll forget about the guys so they can chase you!" I snapped, but she was still struggling.

"Let me go Zach!"

"No!"

I was practically dragging her, so instead, I just picked her up over my shoulder, and she instantly started kicking at me, but it didn't hurt.

"Let me go if you don't want me to strangle you!" she yelled.

Instead I just cursed in Swahili and carried her even farther from the store.

"Zach, what if something happens to the girls!? I'll murder you in your sleep if anything happens to them!" she threatened

"Gallagher Girl, the reason the guys are fighting is so we can get you away! If you didn't notice, _you're_ the one the Circle's after" I pointed out.

By that time we were already by the edge of the plaza. I heard someone yelling Cammie's name, so I turned around and saw Liz and Macey running toward us.

Only then did I notice how Macey's neck had turned crimson.

"What happened?" cried Cammie, and I knew she was gonna kill me because, obviously the attackers had done that to Macey.

"We were walking down an aisle, and then the guys came up behind us, like sprinting, and when you texted Macey, she told us what you said, and the guys

were mad because you told us, so they tried to choke her" explained Liz, looking terrified by the very thought.

I don't know, but I've always had something special for Liz. It's because she's the least one field-qualified. It's also because she...well she can't really accept

spy reality sometimes, so we have to reassure her. Also, she's the only one with naivete still left in her. I, for one, hate to see her lose it.

I didn't realize Cammie had finally managed to get off, but then I saw her approaching Liz, who's naturally pale face was even more drained of color, and she

looked practically like a sheet.

I glanced at Macey, who's eyes were watering with pain. You could even see a bruise forming where the guy's fingers had choked her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay guys, I updated 2 of my other stories "The Next Generation" and i forget which other one, so I have been busy. Don't kill me ok?**

**Back to the story ;)**

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

As Liz told us all this, I saw that Macey's neck had turned bruised already and I said, calm as possible as to not scare Liz "Where's Bex?"

Liz turned even paler. She was as white as a sheet. "S-she stayed inside to help the guys fight them off...Oh, Cam do you think she'll be okay?"

I turned and started walking toward the store. "She better be, because I'm going to get her out of there!"

"No, Cammie! They'll get you and they...they'll torture you again!" cried Liz. I felt really bad for doing this since I was scaring her to death.

"It's okay, Lizzie. I'll be okay. I pinky promise" I said, locking my pinky with hers.

I walked inside, then pracitcally ran to the aisle. I saw the fight in full swing. The guard had already been knocked out- obviously he wasn't a spy, probably just a commoner- and I saw Bex taking on two big guys, with one easy kick she knocked out one of them, and I tore after her, trying to help her knock out the other one, who seemed even more determined than the first opponent.

We slapped Napotine patches on both of the guards so when they woke up in about...say eight hours, they wouldn't remember a thing. Then we ran to help Jonas who couldn't fight off two of the guys, and Bex and I each took a guy, and knocked them down, slapping more Napotine patches on.

There were only two guards left, as Grant and Nick had just taken the biggest one down together, and they were each fighting one, so Jonas and I ran to help Nick, and Grant and Bex fought the other one, and within seconds all of the guys were down.

"We have to get out of here" I said, darting my eyes all over the place, as if looking for more enemies.

"Then lets go" said Bex, and we all started sprinting toward the entrance, where Macey, Liz and Zach were all waiting. Macey's light bruise had turned dark purple in the 453 seconds we were gone fighting.

"They're all down," I reported "but probably not for long. Zach, do you know any more safe houses that the Circle doesn't know about?"

Zach thought for a split second and said "One of Joe's safe houses that he never told anyone about."

"Except you?" said Liz, looking a bit- no scratch that-_very_ scared of the turn of events that had just happened.

He nodded then said "Its about two hours away from here," (We were in Miami, Florida) "from here" he finished.

I sighed. "Then let's go" I said, and we all quickly got into the van.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

** TIME SKIP AT THE SAFE HOUSE**

"I'm going to go lie down" said Bex and Macey at the same time, as soon as we got to the safe house. Bex got a blow to the side of her face, so now her face, and Macey's neck, were a sickly shade of purple.

I turned to Zach and said "Are you _sure_ no one knows about this safe house?"

He sighed. "Yes, Cam, I do know, because he never told _anyone_, not even your Mom, about this house except me"

Why does my life have to be so complicated?!

**A/N okay guys finally updated so dont kill me...I couldn't think of what to happen...and yes the game will continue in the safe house...because they can't leave without getting caught right? R&R**

**~Alex**


	18. Secrets

**A/N OKay...next update...sorry for the delay in updating my last chapter...my computer's gone nuts and wont let me post my chapter...so I have to get on my PS3 and post it there...and my little brother wouldn't let me on unless his life depended on it...**

**Enjoy!**

**~Alex**

****Bex POV

My arm hurt. A lot. Like, Cammie just challenged me to a kick-boxing match and I _lost_ (and that always totally happens...although Cam denies it)


End file.
